


Breakfast for Two

by JuicePanda



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, aaaaaaaa, hahaha, hahaha is there a bit of comedy in this? you bet!, headcanons, i have no idea how to describe, oh boy this is the first thing i've written, oops forgot that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuicePanda/pseuds/JuicePanda
Summary: It's a wonderful little breakfast story where everything is happy and there's a comedy here and there and dialogue.Help I don't know how to description-





	Breakfast for Two

           Sunlight peeked through the curtains of Pearl’s bedroom. The white light shone upon her sleeping face. Birds sang out in the sky. The pink and purple linen curtains created a magenta haze in the room. Her fan spun slowly as she breathed softly. She was sprawled out on her bed, her thick blanket tossed to the side. Pearl had been sleeping for what seemed like ages, and nothing could wake her up.

The alarm went off in the adjacent room.

           Marina was always up early. Her alarm was always set for 7:30 AM, sharp. She had been conditioned this way for years by the Octarian army. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked out into her dark bedroom. Her half-lidded eyes made her misjudge the position of her alarm clock and she knocked it off the nightstand into the carpeted floor. She sighed and tried reaching for it without leaving the bed; instead, she fell off the bed and hit her sleepy head on the floor. She groaned as she righted herself. She silenced the screaming alarm clock as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She stared at the wall thinking for a moment.

               “I wonder if Pearl’s awake… Nah… definitely still sleeping,” Marina thought.

               She stood up and left her bed in the sorry state that it was. Blanket on the floor and all. She was gonna get back in it in a couple hours, after all. It’s the weekend. Marina got herself ready for the day, which wasn’t that long as there was nothing that needed to get done. She walked down the hallway of their apartment, her bare feet padding on the wooden floor. She approached Pearl’s room; Marina looked into the pink room as she saw her girlfriend sleeping peacefully. She smiled in delight and crept into the room.

               “Pearlie…” Marina called quietly, “you awake?” Pearl grumbled and pulled the blanket back over herself, trying to hide the fact that she’s awake.

               “Peaarl… I know you’re awake,” Marina said, drawn-out. The white inkling moaned in despair. She had sat up in her bed to face Marina, her fluffy blanket draped over her legs.

               “Why can’t I sleep longer? It’s the weekend,” Pearl protested tiredly.

               “Because” Marina lured. “I’m making breakfast.”

`              “Why would that get me out of bed?”

               “Because Pearlie, I’m making your favorite.” Marina always knew that’d get her out of bed. Tired, yes, but out of bed.

               “Two runny eggs with six strips of bacon and buttered toast?” Pearl seemed to know it by heart. She was drooling just thinking about it, under the warmth of her blanket, of course.

               “Yep!” Marina giggled, “and now all you need to do is get yourself ready.” She never forgot to remind Pearl to clean her teeth; she would forget otherwise. She left the door open as she left. She decided to sit herself down on the plush couch that was in the living room. She grabbed her favorite fantasy book, The Squincess BBride.

               Pearl was left with two choices. Could she just get her teeth cleaned and go out like she is, or would she change into something more suitable? She thought,‘fuck it’ and decided to clean her teeth and go out like she is. She got up from her bed and threw herself onto the carpeted floor. She trudged over to the bathroom and ended up stubbing her toe on one of her training weights. She covered her mouth with her hand, muffling her cry of pain.          

=+=

               Marina drifted her eyes up as she heard Pearl exit from her room. She snorted as she caught sight of her. She was trying to stifle her laughter, but to no prevail. She cracked up without removing her gaze from Pearl.

    “What?” Pearl asked with a mild annoyance. It was too early for this.

    “It’s hilarious…” Marina attempted to say in between her giggles, “Where are your pants…?”

    Pearl looked down at her bare legs and made no attempt to cover herself. Her giant shirt (Which was Marina’s, but she didn’t mind) covered it for her.

“They were stolen… by a pants… eater,” she came up with. She was quite proud.

    Marina didn’t believe this for a second. “Suuuure it was Pearlie. You definitely weren’t inking your Splat Zone,” she teased. Marina was grinning as she said this; Pearl though was not amused.

    “I was not!” she blurted out, a bit too quickly. Her face was flushed a dark shade of pink.

    “I bet you weren’t,” Marina assured. She’d bring this back up later. “I’m gonna go cook breakfast because somebody wants… what was it again?” She had already gotten up and started sifting through the pans but stopped to look over at Pearl for her obvious answer.

    “Two runny eggs with six strips of bacon and buttered toast,” Pearl spouted from memory.

    “I’m surprised you remember that,” Marina grinned as she pulled out two pans that would work for the tasks. Pearl watched in awe as Marina prepped the pans for cooking. Cooking oil spread across the center, and heated the stove to medium-low. She pulled out the ingredients from the fridge: three eggs, one for her and two for Pearl; the pack of bacon that had been depleting steadily over the past few days; a bowl of fruit that Marina had prepared a couple of days ago; a loaf of sliced bread from the pantry; and, of course, the orange juice and milk. Pearl trudged over to her--as she would say--her perfect girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her.

“Pearlie…”

    “What,” Pearl said, muffled, “don’t want me interfering with your cooking?”

    “No, no. It’s just that you’re so cute when you’re like this.” She smiled sweetly as she said it. Pearl could hear the smile in her voice. It was intoxicating. Marina cracked two eggs and split them both open at once and let them sizzle on the first pan. She had been trying to crack eggs with one hand for days with no luck. Alas, today seemed not to the lucky day, as the egg seemed to have a shell of steel with an internal support structure. She gave up and set the egg to the side to scramble later. All the while Pearl had been asking her questions in between the sleepy kisses that she would lay onto her girlfriend’s neck. She had to stand on her tippy-toes to do so, though, as she was, let’s say… shorter than average. Questions like” ‘Where did you learn to cook so well?’ or ‘How do you know how long to cook the eggs for?’ Even ‘Why don’t you just cook all three eggs in one skillet?’ Marina never told where she learned to cook; she seemed to just know the perfect time for cooking; and well, she wouldn’t want to give Pearl all the eggs, would she?

    The crackles and pops of the bacon started to become more pronounced. Pearl listened and imagined a huge pile of them. She ended up drooling all over Marina’s shoulder, much to Marina’s annoyance as she was cutting up the fruits. She had already placed the two eggs on Pearl’s plate, and the bacon was almost done. She split her egg open and let it sizzle on the skillet, and she unwrapped Pearl’s arms from her body. Pearl didn’t seem to notice as she was busy fantasizing about her bacon. The Octoling calmly lifted her lover off of her shoulder and got a paper towel to clean up Pearl’s drool.

    “Pearl,” Marina attempted to lecture. “You’ve got to stop doing that. Eventually, you could fill a pool with all of the drool you’ve made.” She tried to wipe it off quickly but Pearl ended up interrupting her.

    “Wouldn’t you rather use your mouth to clean it up?” Pearl smirked.

    “Pearl, no. That’s disgusting.”

    “Oh come on! It’s not like you haven’t tasted it before.”

    Marina snorted “Pearl,” Marina tried once she calmed down a bit, “now is not the time for that…” She glanced over at the quickly cooking eggs and bacon that were starting to burn. She gasped and quickly turned around and scooped the eggs and bacon onto their plates. She also scooped up the fruit that she had prepared earlier and put it in a bowl, and poured the juice and the milk into their cups.

    “Breakfast is ready!” Marina declared with glee. Pearl was staring at her in awe, as Marina seemed to do all of these things at once until she noticed something and scrunched her face up a bit.

    “Uh, Mar?” Pearl questioned, “If you don’t mind me saying… you forgot the toast.”

    Marina’s wide grin was still on her face, as she glanced around the room and had a worried look in her eye as she saw the bread casually laying on the counter. She laughed nervously. “Whoops, uh, sorry about that-”

   

=+=

 

    Pearl snarfed her food down, dipping her toast into the puddle of yolk streaming from her two eggs. Marina stared at her lovingly, a teal blush dusting her cheeks. She looked down at her half of egg, a waterfall of egg yolk covering the majority of her plate. She sliced a bit off the edge of her egg with her fork, and shoved it in her mouth, smiling still. Pearl noticed this and stared at her a while. Her girlfriend chewed down her egg and watched her swallow. She melts a bit every time she sees this.

    “Yes, Pearlie?” Marina noticed her staring, and found it cute as she quickly looked away, and back at her own plate.

    “It’s just that… you’ve been staring at me for a while, not saying anything. What’re you thinkin’ about?”

    “I’m,” Marina hesitated, “thinking about you… wondering if you could eat _me_ the same way you eat your food.”

    Pearl choked on her orange juice, a dark pink blush absolutely covering her face, along with a bit of orange juice.

    “Y-You can’t be serious,” Pearl began. She cleared her throat, cleaned the juice off her face and put on a formal tone. “Yes, I believe I could arrange for that, yes. When would you like it?”

    “Oh, I think tonight would be great, businessquid Pearl. Can you do tonight?”

    “I believe I can. But you better-”

    Before Pearl could finish, Marina was stuffing what was left of her breakfast in her mouth, barely even chewing. Pearl watched her swallow every few seconds as the food on her plate and the fruit in her bowl. She tried to look away but couldn’t.

    Marina finished fairly quickly after that. She chugged down her glass of orange juice and sighed happily as she put the glass gently on the table. She stacked her bowl on her plate and looked over at Pearl.

    “So, you gonna finish, or not?” Marina grinned.

    Pearl looked quickly back at her plate. “Y-yeah, yeah, I’m finishing,” Pearl said meekly. Her face had recovered a bit from the blush earlier, but it was still clearly there.

    “So Pearl, what do you wanna do later today? It is our free day, after all. Do you want to go out or anything?” Marina rested her head on her hand, just to look more innocent toward her girlfriend. Pearl once told her that she’s cute when she’s doing that. Several times.

    Pearl was back to her normal eating pace, just forkful after forkful of egg, with whatever is left of the destroyed bacon strips, and toast, that miraculously survived her. She looked over at Marina with her mouth full and it took a while to swallow the garbled mess in her mouth.

    “Nah, I think we could stay here. Watch a movie or two. Play some video games. Cuddle… Kiss…” She ended up daydreaming and mumbling, but she caught herself before she said anything too lucrative. “I mean, uh, yeah! Let’s stay home! We’ve got all we need here. Food, drinks, snacks, movies, y’know, good stuff.”

    “Yeah,” Marina laughed. “All those things, including each other. That’s the most important.”

    “Yesss. The most important thing is us! And that we’re together! And that we’re having fun, watching movies… cuddling… making out,” Pearl gushed. She usually couldn’t contain herself over this kind of stuff. She composed herself once again and apologized for her daydreaming. Marina didn’t mind. She finished her breakfast and offered to wash the dishes. Marina declined her offer and said she’d wash the dishes for her. This argument didn’t last very long, as they eventually washed the dishes together, cracking jokes-though mostly on Pearl’s part-and were finished relatively quickly.

    “So, Which movie you wanna watch?” Pearl asked as she stepped away from the drying tray. She liked all the shiny ceramic.

    “I dunno. Maybe something like _The Squincess Bride_?”

    “That's your favorite. I was thinking more along the lines of _The Marquid._ ”

    “You always like your sci-fi.”

    “You always like your fantasy. An old one, too.”

     “ _The Squincess Bride_ is old, sure, but I like the story. It’s timeless.”

     By this point, they had already reached their living room and were scouring through their expansive movie library, mostly contributed by Marina, as she had collected a lot of these in her time back at Octo Valley. Eventually, they found one and inserted it into the disc slot.

     “ _The Woomover_ , huh? Never watched it. This should be fun,” Pearl said, laid out on the couch. “What genre is it, again?”

     “It’s a really crazy comedy about 4 guys who go to Splat Vegas and get really drunk and have no idea what happened in the morning. I’ve only watched it once before, and that was a couple years ago,” Marina told delightedly, and with exaggerated gestures as well. She dropped the big blanket on Pearl she was getting and got the remote. She put that to the side as she pulled the blanket up again, but she felt Pearl pull back.

     “My blanket,” Pearl mumbled under the fluff of the blanket.

     “Let go, Pearlie, I’m unfolding it, so that it’s not one giant blob of fluffiness.”

     Marina felt Pearl let go and pulled the blanket away from her. She threw it out and it flew open, all without leaving her hands. She set it back over her lovely girlfriend and crawled under the blanket with her. She gestured for her to ‘Come here’ and Pearl obeyed. Marina locked Pearl in her arms and turned on the TV.

     “Comfy?” Marina asked.

     “Yeah. I’m always comfy when you’re around,” Pearl answered lovingly. Always with a grin.

     Marina smiled back and kissed Pearl on the top of her head. She sighed contently.

 

     ‘This is the life,’ she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written! Look at that. Can't believe you made it the whole way.
> 
> Except you. You know who you are.
> 
> There'll be more in the future, stay tuned.
> 
> Oh, and also there are some bits in here that were inspired and helped one way or another by my friends on a discord server! Yes, yes. They know who they are; go read LilyTrash's piece. Both of them if you need to. It's really good.
> 
> //shameless promoting//


End file.
